1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles, more particularly to an improved pair of swimming goggles, wherein the lens frames, gasket units and nose bridge are formed integrally and wherein the connection between the head strap unit and the lens frames can prevent deformation of the lens frames when the swimming goggles is in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a conventional pair of swimming goggles generally includes two lens frames provided respectively with a lens unit, a nose bridge which interconnects the lens frames, two gasket units provided respectively on the lens frames opposite to the lens units, and a head strap unit with two terminal ends connected respectively to the lens frames. The lens frames is usually made of a rigid material so as to prevent deformation of the lens frames in order to permit tight engagement between each of the lens frames and a corresponding one of the lens units when the conventional swimming goggles is in use. Otherwise, because the head strap unit is in a tensioned state, the lens frames deform to form a gap between each of the lens frames and the corresponding one of the lens units when the conventional swimming goggles is in use, thereby resulting in seepage of water through the resulting gaps.
One type of connection between the lens frames and the lens units of a conventional pair of swimming goggles is shown in part with reference to FIG. 1. The conventional pair of swimming goggles includes two lens frames 10 (only one is shown). Each of the lens frames 10 is generally annular in shape and has an inner periphery formed with an annular receiving groove 101 therein. Each of the lens frames 10 is provided with a lens unit 11 which is retained in the receiving groove 101 by an annular retaining unit 102.
Another type of connection between the lens frames and the lens units of a conventional pair of swimming goggles is shown in part with reference to FIG. 2. The lens frame (10A) and the lens unit (11A) of the conventional pair of swimming goggles are formed integrally.
In addition, there are two types of connections between the nose bridge and the two lens frames of a conventional pair of swimming goggles. As best illustrated in FIG. 3, the nose bridge 12 and the two lens frames (10C) of a conventional pair of swimming goggles can be formed integrally from a rigid material. Such a connection can cause discomfort when the conventional swimming goggles is in use. Another type of connection between the nose bridge and the lens frames is shown in FIG. 4. Each of the lens frames (10D) is provided with a connecting seat 103. A flexible nose bridge (12A) interconnects the connecting seats 103 of the lens frames (10D) at two ends thereof. The length of the nose bridge (12A) between the lens frames (10D) is adjustable. This type of connection can provide comfort when the conventional swimming goggles is in use.
The gasket units of a conventional pair of swimming goggles are made of a flexible material since they are to be placed in direct contact with the face of a user. Generally, there are several types of connections between the gasket units and the lens frames. Referring to FIG. 5, a gasket unit 13, which is generally annular in shape and is made of foam rubber, can be connected adhesively to the lens frame (10E). Referring to FIG. 6, the gasket units (13A), which are formed as flexible suction cup-like unit, engage the lens frames (10F).
Referring once more to FIG. 6, the head strap unit of a conventional pair of swimming goggles generally includes a strap 14 and two adjusting members 104. Each of the lens frames (10F) has an engaging hole formed in one side thereof. The strap 14 has two ends which extend respectively through the through-holes formed in the adjusting members 104 and through the engaging holes in the lens frames (10F) so as to retain the strap 14 on the lens frames (10F).
The aforementioned connections between the lens frames, the nose bridge, the gasket units, the head strap unit and the lens units have the following drawbacks:
(a) Since the lens frames must be made of a rigid material while the gasket units must be made of a flexible material, the lens frames and the gasket units cannot be formed integrally. If the lens frames and the gasket units are made of a flexible material, seepage of water via the gaps formed between each of the lens frames and the corresponding one of the lens units may be occur due to the deformation of the lens frames when the swimming goggles is in use. If the lens frames and the gasket units are made of a rigid material, the gasket units can cause discomfort when the swimming goggles is in use. PA0 (b) The lens frames and the nose bridge cannot be made of the same material. If the lens frames and the nose bridge are made of a rigid material, the nose bridge can cause discomfort when the swimming goggles is in use. If the lens frames and the nose bridge are made of a flexible material, deformation of the lens frames will occur due to the tension of the strap when the swimming goggles is in use, thereby resulting in seepage of water.
Therefore, since the lens frames, the nose bridge and the gasket units of a conventional pair of swimming goggles cannot be made of the same material, i.e. rigid or flexible material, the lens frames, the nose bridge and the gasket units cannot be formed integrally, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture and decreasing the production rate.